1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tangential type hollow core nozzle, which can evenly spray out a solid-core water beam so as to provide a better atomization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nozzles may be sorted in three kinds, i.e., a sector type, a solid-core type and a hollow-core type. Since the sector type of nozzle has no relation with the present invention, no further details are given. The conventional tangential type of hollow-core nozzle 10 has a hollow core as shown in FIG. 4, which has a horizontal eccentric water inlet 11. As soon as water flows into the hollow core through the water inlet, the water in the nozzle 10 will flow forwards along the tangent to hit the inner surface of the nozzle 10 continuously and quickly, causing the water beam to be sprayed out of the water outlet 12 in the round of a cylindrical and hollow beam.
The solid-core nozzle 20 has a spoiling core 21 in the center of a spiral structure 23. As shown in FIG. 5, water flowing into the nozzle 20 from the water inlet 22 will change its direction as a result of the spoiling core 21 of the spiral structure 23, i.e., water will flow quickly and spirally in the nozzle 20 before it is being sprayed out of the water outlet 24 of the nozzle 20. The water beam sprayed out of the water outlet 24 is a solid core beam.
The aforesaid two conventional nozzles 10 and 20 each have their usage, advantages and drawbacks. With respect to usage, the two nozzles 10 and 20 are further described in accordance with their merits and demerits as follows:
1. Operation pressure:
Since the solid-core nozzle 20 with a spoiling core 21 has a smaller water-passage caliber, it would cause a higher pressure loss. Therefore, it needs a higher water pressure for maintaining the normal operation. The hollow-core nozzle 10 does not require a very high pressure for operation, and it can operate normally under a lower water pressure relatively.
2. Water (or other liquids) particles:
Water sprayed out of the hollow-core nozzle 10 will flow through the tangential inner surface of the nozzle 10 to form into a strong and spiral stream so as to have the water drops broken easily into tiny particles, resulting in a better atomization. In the solid-core nozzle 20, the spoiling core 21 therein is directly hit with water to change the flowing direction of water, thus resulting in a higher pressure loss. As a result, its capability of breaking water drops will be reduced, and the water particles in the water beam are much bigger, i.e., having a poor atomization.
3. Scattering a water sprayed:
The hollow-core nozzle 10 sprays a ring-shaped hollow beam, and its effectiveness under certain conditions is limited. The solid-core nozzle 20 will spray a solid beam, which can be used widely.
4. Blockade possibility:
Since the solid-core nozzle 20 is furnished with a spoiling core 21, some miscellaneous matters might be gathered in the small water passage of the nozzle to cause a blockade. The hollow-core nozzle 10 will not suffer from such blockade.